


Iristo Weekend

by margoteve



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, so far :P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: a bunch of drabbles about Iris and Mephisto.





	1. Summer

Summer has the sweet flavour of the watermelon. It’s the fresh scent of a strawberry and texture of mint ice cream. It is the green fields and pink sunrises. It is the blue sky of her eyes and golden sun of her hair. It is the white daisies like his shirt and burgundy sunsets of his hair.  
It is their fingers entwined as they lay on the blanket, guessing the shapes of the clouds. It is the heat of their kiss when it’s time to go home.  
“Mephisto?” She leans close.  
“Hm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I know princess.” He replies.  



	2. Love Spell

„…and so the spell has been broken by the most powerful magic of all – love,” Iris finished reading. The story was soon followed by a chorus of ‘awws’ coming from a group of orphans plus Mephisto, hugging a pillow.

“This will be all for today,” she said closing the book and saying her goodbyes despite the protests. She chuckled and took Mephisto by hand as they left the orphanage.

“You know,” he suddenly said as they walked, “I might be under a spell.”

“Oh really?” She smiled at him.

“Yes, and I think you need to break it,” he hummed thoughtfully to himself.

“How so?” She teased as they stopped walking. “Maybe a Crystampactus?”

That made him snort and roll his eyes. “Really princess?” He smirked. “I thought maybe we should try the human magic style,” he lifted her chin up a little.

“Hmm, I could look for Mark…” she pretended to look around.

“Oh, c’moooon,” Mephisto whined and Iris laughed. Then she pulled him down for a kiss.

“So, did I break it?” she asked as they parted for breath.

“Hmm, not sure. You might want to do that again,” he whispered against her lips.

“Yeah, just to be certain,” she replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be at least 4 more of these. Stay tuned for more tomorrow! (make sure to check my other Iristo stuff here :3 Comments give me life!)


	3. Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU! Getting stuck on airport ain't fun without good company!

„Due to bad weather conditions, all flights are cancelled until further notice.”

Iris sighed hearing the announcement. Blasted snowstorms, right when you needed it the least.

“Great that’s what I wanted, a night at the airport,” someone next to her sighed heavily.

She turned her head and looked at the person. He was a young man with red hair and amazing green-eyed. She chuckled and replied. “Yeah, looks like we’re all gonna have to set camp here.”

“I’ll go get marshmallows,” he joked.

“Perfect,” she grinned. “I’m Iris,” she offered her hand in greeting.

“Mephisto,” he introduced himself shaking her hand, “and yes I know, it’s a terrible name. My family has a terrible sense of humour,” he winked. “Where were you going?”

“France, visit family,” she said.” You?”

“Surprisingly same,” he nodded his head amused.

“Must be fate,” she hummed thoughtfully.

They both laughed and headed towards the airport café continuing talking and joking together. Years later Mephisto was sitting on the couch with Iris leaning next to him. A snowstorm outside their windows.

“And this is kids how I met your mother.”


	4. Crashing the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Iris was raised by Ellira on Ephedia at the resistance camp, getting ready to take down Gramorr. Or something like that :P  
> The prompt for today was - Fake Dating!

„And what do we have here?”

Iris flinched hearing Mephisto’s voice behind her. She whipped around her wand ready in her hand for battle.

“Now, I would put that down if I were you,” he smirked sauntering towards her. “You don’t want to be found in the middle of Gramorr’s victory party.”

“It will be his funeral,” she hissed aiming at him.

“What is going on here?!” A guard called from the other end of the corridor.

In a split of a second, Mephisto swooped in, putting his arm around her and hiding her wand-wielding hand behind his back. “Nothing, just my girlfriend got lost. Isn’t she adorable?” he grabbed her chin with his fingers smooshing her cheeks.

“Girlfriend?” the guard parroted a bit dumbfounded.

“Are you saying I’m incapable of getting one?” Mephisto raised an eyebrow at the man.

“Uuhh, no sir!” the guard saluted. “What is the lady’s name so I can inform the rest of the guards?” he looked at Iris and she glanced at Mephisto.

“It’s um,” she started.

“Irene,” Mephisto quickly supplied. “Just a peasant girl. A very beautiful peasant girl,” his voice trailed off a bit when he glanced at her. Then he cleared his throat and got back into character. “You can leave now.”

The guard nodded, saluted again and walked away.

“Thanks,” Iris took a step away from Mephisto. “Why are you helping me?”

“Oh you see, Praxina wants to overthrow Gramorr today. She’s gonna steal the crown and take the power to herself. So I figured if you want to kill him, I might as well help you,” he explained with a shrug. “Common goal you know.”

“Huh.”

“Yes. Now,” he pushed her forward, “you need to change.”

“What?!” she tried to fight but he got a good hold on her shoulders.

“You’re my girlfriend! Peasant or not – you need better clothes. I can’t have you dressed like _that_ for a party!”

Iris looked at her clothes – a simple white dress with pink embellishment. The best the resistance could afford for her to blend in. She had to admit it was a bit out of fashion.

“You need something in _my_ colours,” he went on.

“Fine, but only for tonight,” she gave in. After all – the girlfriend of Gramorr’s general had way more access than a simple guest. “And I will be taking that crown with me.”

“Whatever you say, pumpkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the lil ficlet, feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
